


100 Kinks - Stingue - Morning sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 24 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: StingueKink: Morning sex





	100 Kinks - Stingue - Morning sex

**Author's Note:**

> Stingue - Morning sex  
> requested by someone who doesn't only love Rogue to bits, but Stingue as well <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Sting… what are you doing?” The question was grumbled dozily, brows knitted as Rogue tried to stir. It was way too early for any shenanigans and now that he had some time for sleep left he wanted to use and not ruin it. Sting, however, seemed to have planned something different. For both of them. The shadow dragon slayer didn’t bother to open his eyes; he had no nerve to repeat himself and if the blond continued shifting and stirring beneath the blanket then a grumpy Rogue Cheney was guaranteed once they got out of the bed at last. Usually. Not this time, though. Because things took an unexpected turn rather quickly. 

Still drugged with sleep he didn’t think much about why Sting hadn’t replied to his question until he definitely took note of the sudden touches that trailed along his bare chest, then his stomach and… _lower_. This, this was nothing compared to the sudden weight on him though and there was no way Rogue could have kept his eyes closed still when his boyfriend suddenly straddled him, blond hair as messy as his black strands and a playful smirk gracing his face. It was all he needed to figure out that Sting had _something_ planned and as he felt the following friction he couldn’t help the quiet grunt that escaped him, his length already half-erected anyway as was Sting’s. _Goddammit!_

“Sting..,” he tried to sound scolding, he really did and even sent a brief glare the other dragon slayer’s way but then the blond proceeded to stir once more and this time it was to pull both their shorts lower just so he was able to actually rub Rogue’s cock between his butt cheeks and he very much enjoyed how Rogue suddenly bit down on his lower lip, obviously trying to resist how tempting it felt. 

“C'mon, don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to start your day like that, heh..,” Sting cooed his smirk faltering a bit when he felt the twitch of Rogue’s hips, his body obviously succumbing to this temptation earlier than Rogue’s mind did. 

“Goddammit Sting..,” the black-haired man groaned out, one last attempt to sound irritated but the change in his expression was evident as he led his hands to said blond’s hips, trying to encourage more friction and not going to lie, it did have its _excitement_ to wake up next to your boyfriend and be able to begin your day with _such_ a feel…


End file.
